A holder for pet tags for attachment to pet collars is described and, more particularly, a pet tag holder for securely accommodating one or more tags while preventing rattling of the tags and provide a means for securely attaching the tags to a pet collar.
Pet tags are commercially constructed in various shapes of rigid materials, such as metal or hard plastic, to provide desired strength and durability. The tags are usually attached to a ring on a pet's collar using an S-shaped hook or a ring. The pet tags invariably rattle whenever the pet moves, and the tags impact hard objects or strike each other producing undesirable, objectionable noise. This is commonly known as rattling or “jingling”.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new pet tag holder for accommodating one or more pet tags from a pet's collar while preventing sound caused by movement and impact of the tags.